cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Novel Chant (V Series)
Novel Chant is a fanmade clan of United Sanctuary nation that has Force Imaginary Gift, made by Primuure. Populated by individuals from diverse backgrounds who seek a greater advancement of time-space magic. They specialize in utilizing bind zone as a part of their strategy. (Absolute Mythscape) Lead by the prodigy, the number of contributors for it has been greatly increased. The motto of their research is to create a positive contribution to the society. For those who did not, shall be labeled accordingly as an insurgent. While most of the people agree to it, a few such as the prodigy try to suggest less punishing conviction. Even though the disagreement has been recognized, some thought that the prodigy is making a wrong decision. Angel= Those who are originally sent as observers, but later was persuaded as diplomats to assist Igon in his research. They specialize in using all face-up cards in your damage zone and taken advantage of it. Rumor said that their dangerous medicine instead creates more profits than their other medicines. The leader of their first division is Tatiel. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Name Trivia: Individuals of this group have french Name with a suffix of "-il" or "-el". |-|Human= Those who are recruited as research assistants, but later was appointed as the leading researcher. They specialize in binding units face-up or calling units from bind zone. Because of their capabilities, they tend to be restricted by many rules for safety measures. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Name Trivia: Individuals of this group have Italian Name. |-|Noble= Those who possess the strength and talents of many, entrusted to be the leader of many kinds of research. They specialize in binding cards face-down from hand or deck, to be used when a certain situation is fulfilled. Their notable leader is Igon. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Name Trivia: Individuals of this group have Basque Name. |-|True Elf= Those who bear the knowledge and skill to be able to take advantage of magic residue from magic research into benefits. They specialize in removing cards from bind zone to gain benefits. They are usually recruited as assistants to taken care of all of the unwanted possibilities that occurred within the research. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Name Trivia: Individuals of this group have Medieval English Name. |-|Dark Elf= Those who are thrown out by society, and have the ability to use the dead as part of their magic and research. They specialize in binding cards face-up from the drop zone and will be used later on as the cost, especially Dark Elf, while the Elf just took advantage of the situation. It is taboo for Elf become a Dark Elf, but Igon says differently while trying to persuade others that they open up a new possibility instead. Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Name Trivia: Individuals of this group have Germanic Name for both Elf and Dark Elf, but Dark Elf's name is in Anagram. |-|Demon= Those who born as an avatar of elements manifested with spirit and emotion become a Djinn. They specialize in having their abilities active when they are being bound. Due to their lifeform that consists of pure magical energy, they are usually wanted to be researched by many magicians. Hence, it is very rare to encounter one, even a small one. Grade 0 Name Trivia: Individuals of this group have Arabic word for each of their perspective element. Some notable individuals who broke the name ruling * Cretin Bibliophile, Cruz, individual who is "not" born in the noble society, hence the name is not in Basque, but it's in Spanish instead. For those who wish to see the naming reference, I use this as the reference. CONT= CONT:Sentinel CONT(VC/RC) CONT(Bind Zone) |-|AUTO= AUTO(VC/RC) AUTO(VC) AUTO(RC) AUTO(RC): When placed from your bind zone AUTO(GC) AUTO(Bind Zone) AUTO |-|ACT= ACT(VC/RC) ACT(VC) ACT(RC) |-|CB= Counter Blast (1) Counter Blast (2) |-|SB= Soul Blast (1) |-|CC= Counter Charge (1) |-|SC= Soul Charge (1) Soul Charge (2) |-|Hand+= Draw Other |-|Hand-= Discard |-|Retire= Retire |-|Power= Power Increase Power Decrease |-|Bind= Bind your hand face-down Bind your opponent's hand face-down Bind your deck face-down Bind your opponent's deck face-down Bind your rear-guard face-up Bind your drop zone face-up Category:Novel Chant (V Series) Category:Clan Category:United Sanctuary